Don't You Forget
by I.write.sins.not.tradgedies
Summary: Smith is smitten, Lol, I feel like Hikaru Amane, with Ryoma. Suffering ensues. AU time


**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, with just a pinch of angst and humor on top

**Summary: **Smith is smitten (Lol, I feel like Hikaru Amane) with Ryoma. Just watch him suffer, PG-wise anyway. Oh, it's a songchapter as well. "It's my life" is by No Doubt (well they technically don't exist anymore, so it's owned by Gwen Stefani now, I guess)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Tennis no Ojisama nor lyrical songs. I am making no profit off of this.

Tan oriental skin glistened under the heat of the sun as the roar of cheers deafened the awed audience. 'Amazing' was the least one could utter under labored breaths and aching muscles. Blue eyes could only stare longingly at the one once called Seigaku's pillar of support as a lean frame continued to expose hidden power and skill with no limit.

_It's funny how I find myself in love with you _

"Game, Ryo... ...izen 5 ga... to 3," words fell on uncaring ears, the only thing that mattered now was the way that those dark black locks of hair shimmered green and tickled soft gold eyes, the way those teasing lips would purse with every exceptionally skillful hit, or how that delicious chuckle would rise above the noise of the crowd and ring through his ears. Points were no longer important, only a way to keep going. Keep watching. Keep admiring. Keep wanting.

_If I could buy my reasoning I'd pay to lose _

"Game and match, Ryoma Echizen 6 games to 4." A disappointed sigh leaked from a blonde's lips as he walked forward to the net. It was over. He could not watch anymore. He could not admire anymore. He could not want the beautiful Japanese man now walking towards him anymore. A pale hand grasped a tan one as he stole one last glance at him. Rather blank gold eyes met saddened blue. "Maybe next time." A maybe next time was all he got before he walked away.

_One half won't do _

This couldn't be how it ended again, could it? It was clear Echizen hadn't even played his hardest to win. He hadn't needed to. A sickening lump formed in the pit of his stomach.

_And I've asked myself _

_How much do you commit yourself? _

Kevin trudged back to the changing rooms, ignoring his current coach's comforting and encouraging words that he would get him next time. No. He wouldn't.

_It's my life _

He would never 'get' Echizen, in any way.

_Don't you forget _

After all these years of hard work, patience, determination, and time, was there any reason to still even play?

_It's my life_

Kevin cringed as sounds of persistent Echizen fans pierced through his ears the moment he opened the door a crack. Pretty girls of all ages were everywhere. There was just no hope left. "Ryoma is just too amazing!" a girl no older than 13 squealed. He sighed.

_It never ends _

He closed the door and went back inside the empty changing room, too tired to face a horde of fan girls. Slumping onto one of the many benches, blue eyes fluttered and a fatigued mind drifted to sleep...

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I will defeat you!"

_Funny how I blind myself _

"He... he saw through my Illusion?"

_I never knew if I was sometimes played upon _

"No. It's a fluke. It's just a fluke."

_Afraid to lose _

'No one could be that capable. No, there's just no way. It was definitely a fluke."

_I'd tell myself what good do you do _

'It... it wasn't a fluke. ...Amazing. Echizen Ryoma... how could I expect any less from you...

_Convince myself _

Clang. Kevin woke with a start. "Echizen?" Was he still dreaming? Rubbing his eyes stupidly, the image of the shirtless young man did not disappear.

"What?" he replied boredly while proceeding to strip off his pants. The blond couldn't string appropriate thoughts together as his mind had just completely shut down and started revolting at the fact Ryoma was stripping in front of him.

_It's my life_

"What ...are you doing?"

"Changing." Echizen was naked asides for those loose briefs. And _he_ was the one blushing.

"Oh." Of course he was changing. It was a fucking changing room. Why would Echizen strip and for him of all people?

_Don't you forget _

"What happened to you?" That was Echizen, alright. Straight and to the point. No subtlety whatsoever. He almost smiled before stopping himself.

"What do you mean?" Stupid, stupid! You know what he meant.

"Che. You promised me a long time ago that the next time we face, you would beat me. I believe I heard from a little birdie that you lost." The smaller man's voice was muffled as he pulled on a loose blue shirt, but the words were clear and sharp.

_It's my life _

Blue eyes lowered to the ground, empty. He remembers the promise and I couldn't even keep it.

_Don't you forget _

The sound of a zipper closing brought back the blonde's gaze. Echizen had finished changing and was leaving. For the second time in his life, the one that really mattered was slipping away from his fingers. "Echizen. Wait!" His heart skipped a beat as the man stopped and turned around gracefully. "I may not have beaten you today. But you better watch out. Cause next time we meet, there's no way in hell I'll let you dominate me!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Smith." Kevin's heart stopped beating at this point from the sound of his name on those delicate lips. While on his own, drool began to leak from the total lack of brain function. Luckily for him, Echizen had already turned around and walked out of the changing room.

After a few seconds had passed (and his brain had rebooted and processed what had happened), Kevin ran out of the changing room hoping for just one more glance of the beautiful man but ran into a massive group of Echizen fan girls. There was no way to maneuver through the mass quickly and Kevin sighed, disappointed.

_Caught in the crowd _

And yet, a grin broke out upon a handsome pale face as new hope blossomed within a broad chest. Echizen Ryoma. I will get you. I will, I promise.

_It never ends. _


End file.
